Don't Give Up
by kbardonner619
Summary: Elena has an unexpected guest show up to her house who takes her for a walk to talk.


Lying in the sun brings Elena momentary peace that just envelopes her completely. She can't remember the last time she just laid in the sunlight on the steps of the porch but is glad she decided to today. She is so calm and in tune with the sounds of nature around her that she almost misses the soft padding of footsteps coming up the sidewalk. Opening her eyes finally, she catches her breath at the sight of who it is. He seems to pause as he looks into her eyes.

"Hey," Stefan finally breathes with a smirk.

"Hey," she replies.

They hold each other's gazes for what seems like forever before Elena finally speaks.

"Do you need something?"

He chuckles to himself and looks down at his feet. "Will you come for a walk with me?" he says peering back up at her and holding out his hand toward her.

"Sure," taking the hand to pull herself up to her feet. She's a bit worried about him but starts walking down the sidewalk with him anyway.

After a few minutes, they've made it to the park and he steers them to a bench under a large oak tree. The spot feels intimate without being completely cut off from the park. Stefan sits down on the bench and Elena follows suit. They sit there quietly, staring into the distance until Elena can't take the silence anymore.

"Stefan, what's going on? Are you alright?" turning her whole body towards him.

There's a brief pause before he replies.

"You know the whole walk to your house and then to here, I've been trying to figure out what exactly I wanted to say to you. And even now I still don't know…" He looks down at his hands and fiddles with his ring.

She doesn't speak and just lets him think for a bit.

Turning toward her, he slowly begins. "I guess the only thing that I can really say is that I still love you. After everything that's happened, that fact has never changed for me. I love you, Elena!"

"I love you too Stefan!" she cries out, cupping his face in her hands. Tears roll down both of their faces. He places his hands on hers.

"But…" he stops and wipes the tears from his face. "But…I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for what I did to you. The pain I put you through. The words I spoke to you. I carry that hurt and pain and memories with me all the time! I can barely stand it!" He pulls her hands from his face and places them in her lap.

Elena looks down at her hands and memories flood her mind of the last time she heard similar words come from him. Instead of being in the park, they were standing by the quarry. This memory sends a shiver down her spine. She takes a second to gather herself and then looks back up at him. He has turned his gaze from her.

Gently, she extends her hand and pulls his face toward her again. She holds his gaze for a couple seconds before she speaks.

"Stefan… I've experienced more pain and sadness than anyone should have to in their whole lifetime. But it was you who was there to help get me through it. All of that has made me stronger and shaped me into who I am today." She smiles and strokes his face before continuing. "Getting through that summer you were away was the hardest thing I have ever done. I had to take it each day, each hour, some times each minute at a time. But I kept fighting for it, fighting for you, putting my hope in you, hoping you would return to me. You just have to fight for it…"

"Elena!" he stands and backs away from her. "It's not that simple, not that easy. This isn't like before. Things can't be exactly the way it was before all this. I've changed. You've changed!"

Rising to her feet, "I know that it won't be exactly the same and that's not what I want. But I do want us and I know we can make it through this! I won't give up on us and I won't give up on you! I didn't then and I'm not now!"

Stefan looks down and holding back the tears he knows might spill over at any minute. He shakes his head but says nothing. Elena walks over to him and takes his hands. She peers up at him with a plea to say something to her.

"Elena…" he whispers, conflict written all over his face. "I just can't take the pain and guilt."

"So, my love and the love you have for me…" she swallows "…isn't worth the pain and guilt you feel?" she asks trying to keep the tears from flowing.

"I…" he looks down at their entwined hands. "I think I need more time."

"I understand…It's your choice and I can't make it for you."

She gives him a kiss and turns to head back home, not sure how she's feeling.

"Elena…"

She stops dead in her tracks, not turning.

"Elena?"

She slowly turns to face the man she loves more than anything.

"Will you wait here with me?"

She just nods, fighting the tears again. He sits back down on the bench and gestures for her to join him. Instead of just sitting there side-by-side, he pulls her to him, holding her in his arms. They sit there silently until the sun begins to set and turns the sky brilliant colors of red and orange and purple. The silence continues on the walk back to her home. As he begins to leave, she gently squeezes his hand to reassure him. Closing the door, she checks on Alaric before heading up to her room to write in her diary. But as she nears her bedside table, she spots something on top of it. She opens the folded piece of paper and after reading it, she hugs it to her chest, falling to the ground. The note reads, "The only thing worse than the pain and guilt is living without you. You are the good that's worth the bad. I just can't walk away."


End file.
